Lost Memories
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: Pythor captures Zane and turns off his memories. After Pythor turns his switch off he convinces Zane that he is his father and brings him back to the sewers, where he meets a half girl half snake, they eventually become close friends, while all this is happening the gang is trying to find there lost brother. No flames ugly please, I don't do pretty. ZanexOC
1. Chapter 1

I walked onto the deck in my pajama's, I had heard a noise, and since I do not sleep I have nothing better to do.

"Hello" I yelled, no answer. I saw that there was no one around so I shrugged and started to walk towards the door to get back in. I grabbed the handle when I felt the cold metal of a knife gently brush against the front of my neck making my hands sweaty and my heart start to race.

"Hello robot" Pythor whispered in my ear. I bit the bottom of my lip when I felt his other hand grab my shoulder. I shot my eyes towards the sides of the ship, three constrictai scouts started to climb up and walk towards us.

"Where'sss your main controlsss ninja" Pythor asked. I hesitated and bit the bottom of my lip harder. They started to touch around my body looking for it. I finally heard the click of the door making it open. They opened the door and started to fiddle with the switches and the wires.

"What did you find?" he said snapping at them.

"We see a power ssswitch, a humor ssswitch, a memory ssswitch" Pythor formed a large smile.

"Turn off the memory ssswitch" he said. They did as command and started to reach for the switch.

"NO!" I screamed. Pythor slid the knife across the side of my neck as a warning making a trickle of blood come down my neck before he held my mouth. I could only watch as they grabbed the white switch and turned it off. I felt my pupils dilate and my memories started to leave my head until I had nothing.

* * *

I raised my head and looked around and saw four snakes staring at me. They all were smiling.

"Hello, ssson" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Son?" he held his purple hand out helping me to my feet.

"Yesss... You are my ssson" my eyes widened before he grabbed my wrist. "We have to leave now though" he quickly started to slither to the edge of the boat we were on. I followed behind him slowly until I looked up to find a snake helicopter flying above us. It slowly landed leaving a gust of wind to fly into my face along with grass and dirt.

I spit out the remains and slowly followed him. He slithered into the helicopter and reached his hand out. He forced a smile on his face.

"Come on... Son... Let's go... Home" I hesitated before grabbing his cold hand and jumping into the helicopter. The doors were gone so I just sat on the ground and held onto the bar located by the edge.

"Father, how come I do not remember you?" I asked.

"The ninja'sss kidnapped you and tried to delete your memories" he said.

"Ninja's" I said

"They are an evil group, our natural enemy" he said angrily.

"What have they done to us father" I asked.

"They have killed many of usss and look at your neck" I reached up and felt a warm red liquid on the side of my neck. I looked at the red blood on my hand.

"We will bandage it up when we get there" I looked off the side and saw that we were landing. I jumped out and looked around at the large and bright buildings.

"Which one are we" I asked with my hand pointing at the buildings.

"We are going down here" He said lifting up a sewer cap. I slowly started to follow the group of snakes to the gross sewer. I nearly puked as I took a good wiff of the terrible sewer air.

He led me through a long twisty path until we reached a room, I guess the snakes made a civilization down here. I looked around and saw there was many jail cells, that's when he stopped and opened one of the cell doors. I looked around and saw it had a small cot and a desk.

"This is my room?" I asked.

"Yesss, sure we don't live in a 5 ssstar apartment but" I felt a cloth get wrapped around my neck. I looked over and saw he was helping the wound.

"Is this a cell?" I asked.

"No... Well technically yesss but it'sss unlocked." I shrugged and walked over to the bed. He closed the door and left leaving me to look around the room and do whatever.

I sighed as I laid on the bed staring at the grey ceiling "remember" I said pounding the side of my head. "Why can I not remember?!" I screamed gripping my head, it was driving me crazy.

"Keep it down in there" it was a girl voice. I sat up and walked over to the door, I don't remember talking to a girl before. I opened the unlocked door and walked a room length until I saw her sitting on the bed sharpening her nails with a knife.

She had shoulder length black hair, little sharp front teeth and orange claws on her hands and feet. She had light red eyes that glistened in the moonlight. On the sides of her head two long ears that were long and thin, they were orange with a black outline. On her arms and legs were black and orange scales climbing up her body with only a little skin still showing. Finally she had a long tail that hung off of the bed.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" she yelled before slowly walking up to the door and swinging it open. She was shorter than me but still stuck her finger out and poked my chest angrily.

"I just heard you yelling" I said quietly. She seemed to calm down as she lifted down her finger.

"Who are you, I haven't seen you around the tribe before" she said.

"The ninja's... Captured me" I said.

"Damn ninja's... What's your name?" she asked.

"I honesty don't know, I lost my memory" she smiled

"I'll call you Jack, like Jack frost, cause you have all white on" I looked down and actually saw the outfit I was wearing. It was a plain white tank top covered in a little blood near the shoulder area and some baggy pajama pants, all white.

"Oh right, I don't remember these" she looked at me strangely before giggling.

"So, your new around here" she said.

"Yes my father found me about an hour ago"

"Your father?" she said.

"Yes the purple snake" her eyes widened

"The leader?! Is your FATHER?!"

"Leader" I asked. I looked towards the right hearing some footsteps. She obviously heard it to.

"Come in they'll put you in the room" she said quietly before grabbing my wrist and dragging me in the room. Her room looked exactly like mine.

"So, my dad is the leader?" I asked

"Yes, I think... But you are not a snake or a snake human like me" she said. I tilted my head to the side.

"Were you born like that?" I asked.

"No a snake bit me when I was twelve, my parents had passed and the snakes adopted me." she sighed and twiddled her claws in her hand.

"So what is your name?" I asked.

"They call me Olivia" she said putting her hand out in front of her. She had a cute smile on.

"Jack" I shook her hand feeling the edges of her fingernails against my wrist.

"I will finally have a friend here" she said happily


	2. sorry not another chapter

I am going to write the next chapter as soon as I can but I have exciting news about the season 4 of ninjago!

ITZ CALLED NINJAGO REBOOTED.

The villains for Ninjago Rebooted are General Cryptor and his second in command the OverBord. Their henchmen are the Nindroids.

The Ninjas special weapon are Techno-Blades

so, here is something I observed when I was looking at the new sets that leaked out. Zane is on everyone but the sets do not have him (the picture of Zane is on the box)

I looked at the sets and saw that there was a Kai, Jay, Cole and Lloyd BUT NO ZANE

Coincidinc I don't think so!


	3. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes and cocked my head to the left to find a black snake opening the door, I stood up and walked over to the door. I looked down the hall and saw Olivia rubbing her eyes.

"Jack" she ran up to me the scratching of her tail against the ground made a scratching sound that echoed through the hallway.

"How did you sleep?" she asked. I sighed the bed was uncomfortable and the constant noise kept me awake.

"Good" I said lying. The snake led us to a room where Pythor was he was talking to three other soldiers.

"Ssson, I have ssssome terrible newsss" he pressed down on my chest revealing a hatch. I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"What is it?" I asked

"Your a robot... That isss how the ninja'sss turned your memoriesss off" he said. He grabbed one of the switches and tore it out.

"There" he said holding onto it "Now you can keep your memoriesss" he stuck the switch in his mouth and swallowed it. I cracked a smile before closing the panel door.

"Pythor, can we go and steal some breakfast before training" Olivia asked.

"Go ahead, but hurry" he said. She grabbed my wrist and started to run towards the ladder in the corner of the room. The warm sun hit me face making me shield my eyes. She climbed up quickly and grabbed my wrist helping me up.

"Where shall we get breakfast?" she asked. She looked around before started to walk to the left.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We should go there" she pointed to a breakfast restaurant. She walked to the back and burst through the door making all of the workers shoot their heads at her.

"Here is what's going to happen, you are going to take your customers and leave" the workers ran to the front immediately. She motioned for me to come in. I slowly followed her in. She opened the fridge and pulled out a package

"Sweet bacon" she said pulling out a raw slice of bacon out of the packet and eating it.

"Come here Jack" I walked over to her and sat on the table. "Try it I guarantee you'll like it." she handed me a slice. I stared at it for a moment before sticking it in my mouth, better than I thought it would be.

"Not bad, a little chewy" we sat there for a few moments eating and talking when she shot her head back.

"Ninja's" she whispered. I jumped off the counter and started to walk backwards as three ninja's wearing pajama's approached the building.

"That's weird" she said staring at the three ninja.

"What?" I asked.

"The white one isn't there" she said. I felt her temperature rise as they started to get closer. I reached over to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Maybe we should leave you know before they get in" I said. She cringed her face in disgust before turning around to go to the door.

"That white one, he killed my sister" I sighed.

"I never had a family" I said. She smiled with tears in her eyes. We exited out the back door.

"Dude we need to get you some new cloths, you stint" she said holding her nose with her claws.

"Look who's talking" I said. She lifted her shirt and smelled it. She coughed into her fist.

"I guess your right" she laughed. We walked behind the buildings when she stopped.

"I think this one's it" she said breaking the door down. I looked in and saw that it was the back of a clothing store. She walked in with her hands on her waists before going through the boxes.

"Go ahead" she said motioning for me to look for some cloths. I grabbed a box on the bottom making them fall on me. She started to giggle while throwing cloths everywhere looking for the right pair.

"Jack you are one character" she said. I pulled out some shirts only to throw them back into the air.

"Here this is pretty cute" she threw me some cloths. I put them on, there were a pair of baggy jeans a black shirt and a hat she told me to wear sideways.

"Let's go Pythor is probably expecting us home by now" she said walking out the broken down door. I followed behind her.

"Do you think the ninja's are back yet?" she asked looked down an ally at the open sewer. I looked down the corner of the building and saw the blue one was still outside the building.

"The blue one is still out there" she bit the bottom of her lip.

"We just have to get there without him noticing" she backed up and started to run before she slid on her claws making her slide. She ducked into the sewer and went down, a few seconds later she popped her head up.

I looked over and saw that the blue one was not facing me. I started to walk towards it. She looked up at me with mad eyes.

"I went CGI style and you WALKED!" I slowly climbed down the ladder when the blue one looked towards me. We locked eyes for a few minutes until he said something.

"Zane" he said. Zane, I'm Jack, at least I think I was Jack. I felt her hand wrap around my shoulder, she yanked me down into the ground.

"Were you talking to the enemy" she asked.

"No, well, he was talking to me." I said. She looked a little peed off.

"Lets just go before he gets here" she said yanking my wrist towards another hallway. She kept leading me around the twisting sewers until she ran into Pythor.

"Are you two ready to train" he asked. She obviously didn't want to tell him we might of led the ninja's down the tomb.

"We actually have a problem" I said.

"What?" he said angrily.

"The blue ninja, he saw me go down into the sewer" I said. He seemed to calm down and turn his frown into a creepy smile.

"Let me deal with it while you two meet me in the training room" he said slithering the other way.

* * *

_Jay_

I stood outside the restaurant waiting for Kai and Cole to motion me in. I was starting to get worried, Zane mysteriously left in the middle in the night, or was kidnapped.

"I went CGI style and you WALKED!" I turned me head and saw Zane was starting to climb down the sewer ladder. He stopped when he noticed me. We stared at each other for a minute thinking that he'll mouth me help. I saw a black claw grab his shoulder and yank him to the ground. I started to panic and run into the building.

"GUYSZANEISINTHESEWERIJUSTSAWHIMGETRIPPEDDOWNBYACL AW!" I said quickly.

"Jay slow down what happened"

"I found Zane"

**Pythor only told Olivia that Zane killed her sister, so she would fight more violently.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I read your review and I saw how are stories are similar and I am sorry about that. Even though I had never read your story until now. I will make sure I will mix it up.**

**_Jay_**

I ran through the twisted sewers when I ran into Pythor hitting the ground. I crawled back away from him when I hit Kai's leg.

"Where's Zane" Kai asked forcefully. Pythor smiled.

"Zane isn't here anymore... I killed him" I covered my hand over my mouth, no it can't be happening he's lying.

"Your lying!" I screamed. He only laughed.

"Want me to prove it" he pulled out a bloody white ninja mask and threw it on the ground.

"You bastard! I'll kill you" Cole yelled running towards Pythor only to get held back by Kai.

* * *

We sat in the room that had bows, arrows, swords and weapons. All of a sudden Pythor slithered in with a big grin.

"Were going to learn about our enemiesss." Pythor said. He pulled out a scroll showing the black ninja

"Thisss isss Cole ninja of earth his ssstrength is defenssse hisss WEAKNESS is attacking and lightning" he said. He threw the scroll to the side and grabbed a new one with a picture of the red ninja on it.

"Thisss isss Kai ninja of fire. His ssstrength is attack his WEAKNESS is defenssse and ice." He said. He threw that one to the side and grabbed a new one with a blue ninja on it.

"Thisss isss Jay. He is the ninja of lightning. Hisss ssstrength is ssspeed. Hisss WEAKNESS is ssstealth and earth." he said. He pulled out another one with the white ninja on it.

"Thisss isss Zane. He isss the ninja of ice. Hisss ssstrength is ssstealth. His weaknesssses is speed and fire. I don't think we will be seeing much of him though." All of a sudden Olivia shot an arrow at the ninja's head.

"What did you do to him" she asked.

"Let'sss jussst sssay they need a new ninja" he said. She had a wide smile on her face.

"What did he do to you that the others didn't" I asked.

"He killed my sister" she said. I decided to shut me mouth.

"Here" he said passing me a sword. I gripped it in my hand it was quite a unique sword. It was all black except for the purple blade, at the handle of the blade had small skulls inserted into it. it the middle of the sword it had white Japanese words on it that said blood.

"Be carful with that" he said "It's my favorite" I looked over and saw that Olivia had a unique sword to. It was silver with a red side tip at the end of the handle it had a fire symbol.

"Fire" I said before standing up next to her.

"Oh yeah I thought it was pretty cool" she said. She held the sword in her hand ready to attack. I gripped my sword when I saw a dark mist start to surround my wrist and start to climb up my arm. I dropped my sword.

"What's the matter" she asked.

"My sword... There was a dark mist." I said

"Don't worry it'sss fine" he said giving me the sword back. If he says it's fine. I gripped the sword and looked up to see Olivia swinging her sword at me I lifted mine blocking hers. I took the sword and boosted her back against the wall.

"I didn't do that" I said.

"It'sss a sssself fighting sssword." I saw the mist start to climb up my arm, yet I didn't do anything. She got back up and ran towards me with the sword swinging at my face. I blocked it again and twisted it around ripping it from her hands. I grabbed the two handles and pinned her to the floor by pointing the edge by her neck.

"Your pretty good" she said before she kicked the sword out of my hand and into hers. "But not as good as me" she said slashing the side of my face. I smiled and started to fight again for 20 more minutes until Pythor calls us again.

"Jack" Pythor said. "you want to be apart of our tribe correct" he said. I looked back Olivia.

"Yes... I mean of course" I said.

"Well, your going to need thisss" Pythor pulled out a small test tube with a purple and black liquid in it.

"What is it" I asked grabbing it from him.

"Well if you drink it thisss your robot DNA will get mixed with sssnake DNA like Olivia'sss." he said

"A half robot half snake" I said.

"Yesss" he said.

"All you have to do... Isss drink it"


	5. Chapter 4

I grasped the tube with my hand. If I drink this there is no going back. I pulled off the cork making a little smoke from the bottle come up. I held up the tube to my mouth ready to swallow the foul smelling liquid. I saw the potion slip down the side of the glass and near my lips.

Finally, the liquid got to my mouth and I swallowed it. It had a nasty aftertaste like moldy milk. I put my fist over my mouth and coughed letting out a black smoke out of my mouth. I covered my mouth with my palms surprised.

"I don't feel any different" all of a sudden I felt a stabbing feeling in his head. I fell to the ground clutching my head as four ragged pieces of ice cracked out of my head. Olivia started to run over to me only to be held back by Pythor.

"Thisss prosssesss isssnt alwaysss the eisssiest" Pythor said. I felt my teeth get replaced with razor sharp rows of teeth. I felt spikes starting to come out of the back of my arm and my back. The most disturbing was when I felt a tiny tail start to form from the bottom of my back. I felt my eye twitching before I could snap back to reality. I looked down and saw that there were ice claws growing out of my fingers.

It finally seemed like it was over I rolled onto my side regaining my breath. I got up and looked at Olivia and Pythor eyes wide.

"Your finally part of the tribe" Pythor said. Olivia giggle and walked over to me while playing with the icicles on my head.

"Now you need to face the ninja'sss" I gripped the sword in my hands.

"Yesss father" I said.

"You will need to learn to control your S's" she said.

* * *

"Are you sssure you know where they are?" I asked. Pythor's sword dragged behind me.

"Pythor said they were in Birchwood forest" she said. I felt her hand on my chest telling me to stop. I heard rustling near a group of trees

"Treehornsss?" I asked. She shook her head.

"To small" she said. She made me crouch behind a pair of bushes she peaked over and gasped before smiling.

"Their right there" she whispering. I opened a pair of bushes and peeked through there was a door connected to the tree with the three ninja's walking out, they all looked so depressed.

"What's are plan" she asked.

"We get on their ship"


	6. Chapter 5

_**Zane**_

I dug the sword into the side of the ship while they started to lift it off of the air. I looked over at Olivia who was also hanging onto the handle of her sword. I heard one of the ninja walking onto the ship. We were at least 25 feet in the air before I lifted myself over the side and grabbed the sword off of the side. Olivia followed.

I held the black sword in front of me as the ninja got himself together, he had been crying. I held the sword behind my head ready to attack. The alarm for the ship went off and everyone ran out.

Olivia smiled before twirling her sword in her hands. We all stood there staring. I felt tension rise as the black one ran his foot across the ship sideways. All of a sudden he slammed his scythe on the boards creating an earthquake knocking me and Olivia on the ground.

"What the hell" she said. She obviously wasn't paying attention to Pythor's lessons. I remember that the black ninja's name was Cole and he specialized in defense. All four of them bolted towards us, we were still on the ground. I lifted my sword to block, Kai's, sword. He had an evil and mad look in his eyes. I pulled my sword up and threw him across the deck.

Cole was head to head with Olivia, I ran over to them and shoved Cole off of her only to have him swing his scythe around and hit me in the head with the bar of the weapon. I looked back and saw the blue one, Jay, running over to me with his numb chucks held over his head. I held the sword in front of me letting it hit down against the evil sword.

I could see the anger in all their eyes as they fought, not as bad as the evil in mine. The black cloud started to climb up my arm and down my back and chest. 'Kai' kicked me in the chest making me fall to the ground. He kicked the sword away from me and pinned me to the ground. All of a sudden I felt a large shock of elelctricity run through my body. When he stopped I started to twitch throughout my whole body like I was having a seizure. Olivia pushed Cole off of her and ran over to me kneeling.

"Damn it Jack not now" she said. She pressed on my door and opened it. I looked over and saw that almost every ninja gasp. She started to levitate her hands over the pad trying to figure out which switch to click. She finally flicked my power switch sending me to blackness.

**_no one._**

"I killed him" she yelled before flicking the switch back on.

_**Zane**_

I opened my eyes again before she reached for a switch. I cover my stomach and crawled back toward the edge of the ship holding my stomach. I felt my head twitch to one side and one of my eyes twitch.

"Zane" 'Cole' said. Why do they keep calling me that. I just held my stomach my head twitching to one side and my eyes shut.

"We thought you were dead" 'Kai' said walking over towards me. Olivia hissed while on all fours trying to protect me.

"You will not hurt Jack" she said standing up and holder her hands out.

"Wait I get it" 'Jay' said starting to walk over to me only to be blocked off by Olivia. I remained holding my chest until I felt the electricity leave my body. I got up and started to get up and walk over to my sword.

"Let's just go" I said.

"But Pythor he-" she started I picked up the handle of the sword and walked to the edge.

"My dad won't mind" I said.

"Wait dad" they all said in union.

"We will be back" she said jumping down. I was about to jump when I felt a hand on my wrist

"Zane"


End file.
